1. Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for detecting real-time depletion of an item within a storage unit. Still more particularly, the present invention is directed to a computer implemented method, an apparatus, and a computer program product for obtaining, refining, and using a tare mass to track item depletion in an independent real-time mass monitoring system.
2. Description
Inventory systems utilizing identification tags, such as universal product codes (UPC) and Radio Frequency identification (RFID) tags placed on product containers may be used to determine what items are present on a given shelf in a retail store. These systems are sometimes referred to as “smart shelves.” Smart shelves utilize one or more RFID tag readers to identify products based on a unique identification code provided via an RFID tag on the product package. However, these RFID tags only provide information regarding the presence of an item on a retail store shelf. Current inventory systems do not provide information regarding the mass depletion of each item on the shelf. In other words, smart shelves enable users to track stock depletion rather than mass depletion of an individual item.
In calculating the unit depletion of product within a container, it is helpful to have the tare mass, or empty mass, of the item's container. The tare mass of the item subtracted from the mass of the item is the non-depleted mass of the item's product. However, the tare mass is often unknown, making the depleted mass of the item uncertain. Tare mass values vary widely between types of products, even within identical product groups. The tare mass may be obtained by emptying the entire item product from the item container and then measuring the container. This is often not a practical or convenient solution.
Another method of determining a tare mass is by obtaining the tare mass from the manufacturer of the item. However, the manufacturer may not disseminate tare mass data or have accurate information as to a tare mass of a product container. If a new product container has been deployed, different regions and stores may receive a new product container at different times. The stores may contain mixed old and new product containers for differing periods, making the tare mass of the item uncertain. In addition, the system may not have access to a database that contains the tare mass for each item stored in the system.